


Ease

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s02e01 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: “Merlin?” he could tell his tone of voice had surprised Merlin.Instead of turning around with an exasperated look or raised eyebrows, Merlin looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Arthur took a deep breath. “Once you’ve told them to be quiet, will you come back here and spend the night with me?”Merlin smiled and he nodded. “Yeah.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> No content warnings. Come say hi on Tumblr; I'm silvermyfanwy!

“I want you to go down there and tell them to stop working. I can’t sleep.” Arthur told Merlin flatly.

“But they’re working under the king’s orders!” Merlin protested.

“Yes! And I’m the prince!”

Merlin groaned silently and headed for the door. Before he reached it, Arthur had another thought.

“Merlin?” he could tell his ton of voice had surprised Merlin. It had surprised him; soft and with traces of hope. Instead of turning around with an exasperated look or raised eyebrows, Merlin looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Arthur took a deep breath. “Once you’ve told them to be quiet, will you come back here and spend the night with me?”

Merlin smiled and he nodded. “Yeah.”

-

Given that the king’s orders were superior to the orders of the prince, Merlin did not manage to persuade the diggers to stop all their work, which made the prospect of having to go and tell Arthur why his silence had not been brought temporarily curdle Merlin’s stomach. It had clearly showed on his face, as the overseer had taken pity on him and agreed to, only have have half his workers clamoring away at a time.

“I couldn’t get them to stop completely.” Merlin called as he walked in. Arthur was sitting in bed, legs cross and still shirtless, much to Merlin’s delight.

“It doesn’t sound like the castle’s about to cave in on us anymore.” Arthur remarked. “Does that mean you have somewhat succeeded?”

Merlin nodded. “They’re only having half the men work at a time now.”

“Thank you for trying.”

Merlin was taken aback by Arthur’s politeness for a moment. “You’re welcome.”

Arthur patted the bed next to him. “Are you still…?”

Merlin smiled. “If you’ll still have me.”

“On the condition that you take your boots off before getting in my bed.” Arthur concentrated on the quilt. “I'm not going to ask for or suggest anything else. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you enough as it is. It’s entirely your call.”

Merlin beamed. “Does that mean I can have most of the bed?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “The one time I do something in a heartfelt way instead of bluntly-”

“Arthur.” Merlin said gently, cutting him off. “I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“It’s the very least I should be doing.”

Merlin sat at the end of the bed, out of Arthur’s reach, and kicked his boots off. “Normally I sleep with a tunic on as well as trousers coz it gets cold in my room. But I think it might be warm enough to take it off in here.” he fiddled with the hem of it.

“You have me to keep you warm here.” Arthur said quietly. “You will let me hold you, won’t you?”

“Yes.” Merlin bunched the hem of his tunic up around his hips. “Given that you called me out in the middle of the night, I want kisses too.” He pulled his tunic over his head.

“You’re beautiful.” Arthur whispered.

Merlin kept his arms wrapped around his waist for a moment. “Thank you.”

Arthur moved forward o take one of Merlin’s hands in his and kiss him lightly. “And you have somehow managed to posses, as a one off, miraculous powers of negotiation. But they were probably just tired and your arrival gave them an excuse to stop.”

“You started off promisingly.” Merlin muttered and they giggled.

“May I adore you tomorrow morning, if you so allow me then?

“I didn’t know you could use such fancy language.” Merlin pulled his knees to his chest and kissed the back of Arthur's hand.

“Tomorrow?”

"Tomorrow.”

Arthur pulled back the blankets. “Come on.”

Arthur climbed underneath the cover and beckoned for Merlin to join him. Arthur pulled the blanket over both of them and placed an arm over Merlin's waist, drawing Merlin’s back to his chest. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Merlin placed his hands over Arthur’s on his stomach.

Arthur kissed the back of Merlin’s neck. “I love you.”

“I’m not lying like this if you love me.” Merlin murmured and pulled out of Arthur’s grasp. He turned around so they were face to face. “I love you.” and then they were chest to chest and toe to toe and arms around each other and Merlin’s head buried in the crook of Arthur’s neck.

It wasn’t long before their breathing evened out, one blanket over them in one bed.

-

Merlin woke up at first light. They'd drawn apart in the dark so for a moment- before he caught sight of Arthur his beautiful beautiful golden boy whose face was squished onto the pillow, possibly drooling and with hair rumpled- Merlin wondered how his bed had suddenly become so soft.

“Time to get up, turnip head.” Merlin said, rubbing his eyes.

Arthur merely groaned and rolled over.

“Arthur! It’s time to get up.”

“You wouldn’t wake me up at this time if you weren’t here anyway.” Arthur mumbled.

“I would, sot that you can have breakfast before you have early training today.”

“They’re still clanging.” Arthur complained.

“It might not be so bad outside.” Merlin suggested.

Arthur sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Have you bought me breakfast then?”

“Well, I haven’t got it yet, but-”

“Then why are you telling me to get up and have breakfast when you haven’t even got it ready for me?” Arthur asked with incredulity bordering on fury as he opened his eyes. He stared at Merlin for a moment.

“I know you don’t like waiting for your breakfast.” Merlin said. “But I think I might be able to make it up to you.”

“And how are you-” Arthur was cut off when Merlin climbed into his lap, looped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“This is good.” Arthur said hoarsely when Merlin eventually pulled away for air. “This makes up for a late breakfast.”

Merlin didn’t think he'd ever kissed Arthur so daringly before. He cupped Arthur’s face and licked his way into Arthur;s mouth, whining as Arthur slid his hands up Merlin's waist. Arthur made a growling noise in the back of his throat. He began to kiss and suck at Merlin’s neck, hands now drifting slightly lower than Merlin’s waist. “Can I?”

There was a knock on the door. Arthur groaned and rested his forehead against Merlin’s chest.

“Prince Arthur? Are you coming to training?” Leon called.

“Yes!” Arthur yelled back. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

“I’ll go and find you some breakfast.” Merlin said. “You can eat it while I help you dress.” He climbed off Arthur's lap and started searching for his tunic.

“Dratted training.” Arthur said glumly. He got out of bed and Merlin began to head for the door. “Hang on. Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

Arthur reached him in three long steps and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For staying, last night.”

“I was the easiest night’s sleep I've had since coming to Camelot.” Merlin whispered.

Arthur kissed him again. “Now go and get me my breakfast!”

Merlin left, grinning fro ear to ear, not just from the night before but also from the smile Arthur had tried to hide after what Merlin had said.


End file.
